This invention relates to a wheelchair carrier and more particularly to a wheelchair carrier which is mounted on the rear end of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
It has always been a difficult task to fold a wheelchair and place the same inside an automobile. This has been made even more difficult with the downsizing of automobiles. In an effort to provide a more convenient means for transporting a wheelchair from one location to another, some prior art devices have been provided wherein the wheelchair is supported on some sort of carrier positioned on the rear of the automobile. However, the prior art wheelchair carriers are not convenient to use. One of the disadvantages of the prior art wheelchair carriers is that the wheelchair must be lifted from the ground and placed in some sort of receiving bracket. Many persons are simply unable to lift the wheelchair from the ground to place the same in the carrier.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wheelchair carrier.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved wheelchair carrier which is mounted on the rear end of a vehicle and which is convenient to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheelchair carrier for mounting on the hitch of a vehicle which does not require that the wheelchair be manually lifted from the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wheelchair carrier which positively locks the wheelchair in position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wheelchair carrier which is quickly and easily removably mounted on the hitch of a vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wheelchair carrier which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.